The memories used at present are semiconductor memories which use magnetic or electric fields to write the information. However, they have a certain instability and a fortiori are sensitive to disturbances such as an ambient magnetic field or electric field. Moreover, the memory capacity remains relatively limited because of the size of these memories. It would therefore be advantageous to resolve these drawbacks by providing a memory constituted of condensers of micrometric or nanometric size to perform information storage at the molecular scale.